Blood Teller?
by ChowHound
Summary: Since that incident he's beginning to question he's parents and the very people he'd known to trust. With the help of Ranomi and classmates, he will be able to figure out what and why is...Blood Teller... (Rating may change)
1. Blood Teller?

I could feel it pulse through me like brisky liquid simmering through vessels moving by a electric pump. Expect that wasn't the cause, last Friday when there was a thunderstrom no rain just the intense rumbling of Zeus' almighty wrath.

At first I would have believed the large monster to be a hallicantion to the blood I'm was currently losing as a direct effect to the car accident I just crawled myself out of. But when I saw Max Steel, 5'7" with that blue lithum suit on I was almost scared it was not real.

One thing lead to another and as quick as I could blink a charge of lightening hit me and I roll over and into a shallow puddle of mud below.

I was suprised I wasn't dead at that instant but I felt a strange, loud pain in my chest and when I placed my hand over it to feel my heart, I grasped.

...I had no heart beat! First response was to freak out, I mean really freak out, like crying yelling, I ripped a chunk of wet hair from my head before another loud pain regain my focus(or should I say sanity).

This time it was in my back, at four different location equa distant from each other. They felt like something was trying to burst through I could feel something pressing at my skin wanting to get out, like some sort of slimy being erupting from it coccon. Hell, I wanted it out and fell to the ground grunting painfully as like that was helping, pushing like a mother giving birth.

_More_, if this was really how childbirth I feel bad for all those first timemothers in labor right now(including the teenage ones).

Then I heard and felt wet flesh break open and I collapsed onto the ground entirely, feeling really tired and had nausea bubbling in my stomach, but only when a large tenacle, crimson with sangurine liquid moisting it was when I really saw black holes dotting my vision then soon became a blanket as I passed out.

X-X

Aruthur woke up to a stinging pain in his back and almost yelped when he saw a schoolmate, Ranomi Bulan with a larg white towel which happened to be tied dyed in different shades of red or just drenched in blood.

"You remeber what happened to you?" Her northern accent hinted slightly at all her words.

To him it was gibberish at the moment as his thoughts collected and his brain registered was happening to him.

The atomshpere was soft and calm, like he was in a house and he faintly heard someone talking in the background.

"W-wha-where am...I?" It felt like he had water in his mouth and soon retched on the floor, before laying down on the cold slate he was origanlly on.

Ranomi muttered something incoherent, like in a different language before getting up and cleaning the stomach fluid up.

After more bilangugnal cursing she sighed and gave the curly haired boy a pillow. " You, Arthur Berry are in my secret...Labotory!"

Lights came on and Arthur opened eyes then closed them slightly again as the brightness gave him a scare.

It wasn't that big but it wasn't that small more like a meduim space. All it consisted of was a large talble with various mixtures with different colours to them, on the only conuter was a stove boiling some more mixtures and solutions while a chalk board in he front of the room, Nicolai could make some english like "phememon" and "enigma" but the rest seemed to be in a different langugae.

"Um , so is this like Dexter's Labotroy or something?"

Ranomi frowned at that refernce. "No! I'm not some sort of silly child who makes inventions all day I'm, well I do agree on the amaterur part, a genuis chemist/ alchemist!" she had thrown her hands up breifly for a dramatic affect then spun around in dizzy circles, which the boy just looked at eyebrows raised so she stopped.

"Look to make a long story short by the powerful blast of extraterrstial electrical discharge a.k.a lightning the jolt from it awaken your blood powers"

Nicolai had to replay what she just said because he had almost forgot she was talking to him. _Blood Powers? Extraterristal?...Alchemy?_ This all didn't seem real, _he_ wasn't real. What about the crash, memories started to pour into his head, what about his mother? hy was she trying to drive off the cliff?

He began to feel dizzy, the room began spinning.

"Nicolai?" Kasih voice echoed like it was miles away.

...And why did his mother call him Bloodteller?

**I don't know just tell me how you like. I'm ever so slowly breaking from writer's block so give me time. So please bear with me.**

**Okay this was Chowhound, See ya!**


	2. Crimson Golem?

**Thank you NicoleBlakk for the review, so here's the next installment**.

Arthur woke up in a hospital, he was able to regsiter that easy by the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

The world was blurry and he's eyes stung from the fluroscent lights.

There was another person in the room but she didn't notice him until he sat up. "Oh!" the nurse said walking swiftly over to him and checking the heart monitor. "Ah, you recovered beautifully I'll alert the doctor. "

Before she could leave Arthur grabbed her arm. "Where's my mother?"

"Mother?" She looked at her clipboard roster for a moment, but then smiled.

"I believe in the floor above us because I think she a bit more injures that needed look at but I'm certain she recovered by now."

With that she left and Arthur looked around for the familiar shape of his glasses, when found them he then laid back down until the doctor come in with his dad. "Arthur!" he quickly embraced his son, strong and hard like a man then moved quickly out of the way to let the doctor get a look at him.

He was fine, stable but the only the doctor questioned was that therewas sure to be sufficient blood losses but his blood levels were absolutly fine.

Doctor merely shrugged and wrote something down oh his clipboard. "He dad?" Arthur asked. "Where's mom?"

"Oh I just come from up there son, mom's fine just a couple of stitches but other than that she's fine"

"Can we go see her?"

His dad nodded and helped him get up and they went up the elevator. The rooms were had glass walls so one could see clearly through if any emergency had happened.

When they reached his mother's room there were other people in, Arthur's dad stopped when he saw a particular man he stopped.

"Go say hi to your mother, son."

Arthur looked back at him but his father had already walked away.

The group of strangers looked unfamiliar and he couldn't clearly see his mother in there. Uh, why did his dad need to have his man period now.

Come to think of it, his father had always had a knack for temepermental episode as far back as he can remember. Despite my mother's voice of reason I could help but feel like his anger was connected to me somehow, I don't know, I'm just thinking...Damn it! What the hell am I doing?

Standing in the middle of the hallway like I'm in some sort of trance. As I braced for awkward stares, I thought I saw something dance in the corner of my eye.

When I turned to my expected surprise I saw nothing but darkness just my blurry vision playing tricks. My mind had retain some information but it fought with my other senses to retain until finally lost grasp.

**It was RED. **

That sent ice chills down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I couldn't help but replay that glimpse, soon magically walked over to the poorly lit stairwell.

There on floor was an array of footsteps, small tiny feet like a child's but there was a problem they were red.

Bloody footsteps that lead down the stairs.

Why didn't I just alert anybody? I kept asking myself that as I followed this bloody mess until there weren't anymore stairs and a perfume of air freshener made me go into a fit of sneezing

The _morgue_.

I thought my adventure was over as the footsteps stopped and now I was just in an eerily dark hallway.

"What are you doing, Arthur!" A voice said from the shadows.

I automatically synced it over with my dad's voice and was instantly babbling up an apology that sounded like my voice was on fast-forward.

A flash of red blurred my vision and I was knocked hard backwards. Hard porcelain collided with my banged head and back and the injuries I already had sting even more. I looked up and saw that girl emerge from the shadows, same bobby cut with the bang over her eye like last time.

I began to have this strange feeling of a sort of deja vu, like I just remembered something that seemed like it didn't happen. I can imagine my eyes bulging out of my skull as memories poured in.

"No! Now's not the time!" Ranomi snaps at me. " You must prove yourself worthy,...Blood Teller" That last part was whispered, as if it was sacred; estoricly uttered for a reason.

I soon forgotten about because something red was in the corner of my eye.

This time when I turned to it, it stayed. I wish it hadn't, it's tentacles were uncanny similar to the ones that came out of my back.

It looked like a jellied mess of blood aspic molded to look a little girl. "W-what it is?" I'm surprised the chills I'm getting didn't make my voice squeak.

For some reason I feel like I'm Henry Townshend. "It's your elemental, tame and it'll aid you" I didn't understand the meaning of her words but I had to dodge again. "What are you doing?!" Ranomi had her Hans balling into fists.

"Shut the hell !" I scream at her likes she's crazy, but who's really the crazy one. "-And tell me what's going on?"

"I already told you, you're the Blood Teller and you must fight!"

"Why?"

" Km! I'll explain later, just defeat it before it kills you!"

I immedailty stand up and look for where that thing was since it moved, there at the top of the stairs, eerily calm as if waiting for my move.

Fine with me, I start trying to restart this 'blood teller' by grunting and moving my bones ponderous matter.

Not even my heart stopped(wow I just thought as if I could just rip it out and stare at it's gelatin form). I looked at Ranomi for assistance and I saw she had a taser.

A jolt to chest is as painful as they decpticed in the movies, plus since the only clothing I had on was a paper thin hospital gown I had more skin contact...

God why did it have to hurt so bad, my body shaked until the ten tales broke through.

"Like extra arms and legs, use them" Ranomi said calmly but her eyes looked stricken with awe.

She was right through, I could feel them twitch and ache at the new nerves that they were now attached to.

Like I was swimming I use my arms as prentilse for my ten tales, the sangurine limbs slowly but surely began to move to my grace. The monster seemed to go tired of waiting and lunged towards me.

I didn't know what way to will my hands and out of confusion did a roundhouse. My bottom tentacles jab the monster in it's stomach. It toppled over stunned but I was more surprised then anyone.

"Good work, Blood teller, bow defeat it!"

"I wished you shut up"

I just began to go street fighter, to KOF, to soul caliber on its ass. Shoruken! Werewolf Confess! Dora!

Then I finish the job with 1000 needles ( and in actually my tentacles produced droplets that turned into needles that stabbed the monster. She lay on it for a minute, exhausted then unexpectedly gets up comes towards me.

I'm about to attack it again but Ranomi stops me. "Let her be composite with your blood, blood teller."

It burns, like burning needles poking at my muscles and organs trying to become one.

I scream and before I know it, I have Ranomi hoisted up by all four tentacles. "How does it feel, Arthur? Feeling the Erythrocytes and Leukocytes bending, binding, and attacking the foreign material to in turn take it over and make it its own."

"Shut the hell up!" Her enigmatic thinking is really getting to me, plus I wanna see if I can rattle her. Her expression is the same calm as ever.

I bring her close with intimaiting look on my face but she only gives me a slight smile.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!' I scream in her face, liquid seeped through and out my mouth at first I thought it was drool until I tasted rich iron.

"Please Arthur, put me down" soft and airy.

I take a deep breath and let her down. What the hell is wrong with me? "Arthur-" her expression hasn't changed but there's almost a caring vibe around her. "-please jusmt trust me, I'll help you get through this-"

" Just leave me alone" I say in as lowly but bold manner then begin to ascend the stairs. "Arthur, wait!"

Ranomi chasing after him but Arthur runs faster until she has to stop from loss of breath. Once Arthur got 3 stories away from her is when he stopped running.

He finally reached the floor he had wake up on, quickly going into his room where he found clothes waiting for him.

He quickly changed, throwing the bloody gown in the trash. "Alright now to see mom." The boy mumbled to himself. An officer had walked into the room and looked at him oddly for a couple of minutes before grabbing his police radio and chanting a couple of numbers followed by ' I think I have him'.

A couple of minutes later, an ashen-white father and a tearstained faced mother entered the room followed by the group of strangers.

"Artie!" His mother embaced him strongly and his dad came over to double the instensity. "Where the in the hell were you!" His dad's eyes seemed like they were bugle out of his head.

Arthur froze, what should he tell them? _Oh nothing, just fought a creature made out of blood and found out by a crazy classmate that I'm a blood teller._

"I took a walk" it rolled off his tongue like he was telling the truth.

"Trying to go back to school already?" A gruff voice said right behind Arthur, he turned and saw none other than Forge Ferrus giving that gruff smile.

Arthur was surprised, the last time he seen him he was five and his mother had he play with some boy named Max while they talked about something important.

"Uh, no sir" Arthur put his hand in his pocket expecting more questions but Arthur's dad quickly intervene. "Come on Arthur" he said, nearly dragging the boy out of there before anyone could say otherwise.

* * *

I had trouble going to sleep; every five minutes I kept checking my heart to make sure it was beating. I don't know how to even..process what all this is.

I surprised I'm even trying to process it at all. Before we left the nurse said someone had left me a note. I knew instantly it was from Ranomi; it was signed with the later 'R'.

I should have thrown it away, really there's nothing but that R on the page. Freaking werido. I was just getting wind down a phantom weight accumalted in my stomach and before I could scream a blob of blood spashled out of my mouth and onto the wall.

It stayed there from a moment; not succumbing to gravity like it should but neither.

Both of us just looked at one another in silence until the glob jumped off the wall and landed on the floor, molding and trangessing into the small woman formed monster. It began to do some sort of dance then just jumped out the window I had left open. I ran p to see where it went but it was gone. I looked around and saw it got blood on the letter. I was getting ready to throw it away when there actual glowing letters

printed in the blood.

_Meet me after school and we'll talk about this. meanwhile, DON'T MENTION THIS TO ANYONE ._

_Erabareshi blood teller_

**_That last sentenced wasn't by me, it was part of the lyrics to Faylan's 'Blood Teller' which is where I got the title and inspiration. It's in Japanese but its a good song if you just wanna listern to the beat._**

**_This is Chowhound, happy new years ;)_**


End file.
